


Haunted Dreams

by Drakochan



Category: Exalted
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Solar/Lunar bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakochan/pseuds/Drakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corax has trouble giving up the past, as it haunts his dreams every night. Tonight is no different, and his nightmares are a moment that he has relived for nearly a hundred years... But the ending is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Dreams

Corax ran his fingers over the cold metal again, the design worn from the number of times he'd done so, details buffed out and edges dull. Many nights, sitting here, the weight of the locket around his neck seeming far more than it actually was, dragging him down into dark thoughts and urging him to act on one of the dark deeds that were his livelihood now.

Remy would have been cross with him for the things he did. He'd never understood why Corax did what he did as an assassin, but he'd only ever sigh sadly across the table. Remmathel, a devout follower of the Unconquered Sun where Corax followed Luna, bright and sunshine and joy where Corax had always seen the worst in people and events. As Remy put it, always finding the raincloud amidst the wide blue sky.

Corax felt the pull of sleep, and prayed to Luna that tonight he wouldn't dream of the day he lost Remy, succumbing in the dark, burying his face in the soft downy pillow, fingers tight around the locket in his hands. His dreams were almost always memories now, no matter what they were of…

Tonight Luna seemed to have heeded his prayers, and he was standing in a field, watching Remy explain the path the Solars would lead the world on when they came once again into power. He was as beautiful and joyful as he had been the day they met. Corax perched in a tree as his spirit form, fluffing his feathers in amusement as Remy gestured widely, a grin on his face, bright blue eyes and dark hair striking in the sunlight, truly showing the glory of a Solar. Corax felt his heart ache, feeling some kind of dread for something that he knew would happen. Not this day, but soon enough, all too soon.

As if feeling the raven's gaze, Remy turned, grinning towards the tree, and held out his arm, an invitation that Corax took, swooping down, all dark feathers and omen, hopping up to Remy's shoulder, fluffing dark feathers and preening at his Solar bond's hair. Remy chuckled, tolerant, and continued on his makeshift sermon, his audience standing before him patiently just outside of the tiny town in the Scavenger Lands. Less dominated by the hate and discrimination that was rife in more Realm-controlled lands. Dangerous for their ilk. Corax hated when he did this out in the open like this, a target on his back.

He glanced sharply at a strange sound, and moved to take flight from Remy's shoulder, drawing a gasp as he swooped low over the heads of the crowd, wingtips brushing a few heads on the downstroke of wings before he shifted as he cleared them, landing gracefully in a jog past them all, and drawing his sword and readying his crossbow. Turning around, the crowd was gone, and Remy was bleeding on the ground, his anima burning bright from expended power in the fight, but all in vain. They had been too many, and nothing Corax could do had been enough. This wasn't right, why wasn't he wounded as well?

The memory never seemed to let him be hurt, as if adding insult to injury. The Wyld Hunt had left them for dead, taking Remy's blade to melt down and create more of their cursed seals, bright and gold as if they had a right to wear the Orichalcum. They hadn't bothered with his plain sword, battered and worn. If only they'd known how many lives had fallen to that blade, perhaps they would afford it the proper respect it was due.

"Cor-" a cough interrupted Remy's word, the blood bright around his mouth. They'd finally been tracked down, some coward from one of Remy's sermons had gone to the nearest Wyld Hunt station and told them where to find Remy and Corax, and they'd come, oh they'd come. A whole Fang's worth, 10 men and women wielding Jade alloy weapons and armor, deadly fast and overwhelming in their numbers, just as it had been in the days of the Usurpation. "Corax," he managed finally, fingers cold and wet with blood brushing Corax's cheek, contrasting the hot trails down his cheeks from his silent tears. "Do not fear, I'll be back for you, my dear blackbird. Don't worry. One day, they will see the ways of the Unconquered Sun. Do not seek revenge for me, please." His breath rattled quietly in his throat, maybe from the blood. A cough spattered it across Corax's face. "It would do nothing but spread more hate. Live on, and protect those that need you, blackbird. Do this for me, Corax. You can change the world. Change it so I can come back to you." The hand fell away, light fading from the anima suddenly and abruptly, leaving Corax in the dark, clutching the still form, not even able to scream and rail against the world for its cruelty.


End file.
